NOONA, I LOVE YOU
by Sheron Kim98
Summary: CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG biasa sulit tuk di ucapkan dengan kata-kata. begitu pula dengan mereka. apakah ketidak senangan dan kebencian yang mereka tampakkan sesuai dengan hati kecil mereka? kisah sederhana dari CHO KYUHYUN DAN AHRA.


*******_ Noona, I Love You _*******

**DESCLAIMER : STORY IS MINE. CAST BELONG TO GOD.**

**GENRE : FAMILY AND SLICE OF LIFE.**

**RATE : K+ - T**

_**HAPPY READING~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jangankan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, duduk saja malas ani, lebih tepatnya aku enggan membuka mataku ini. Jika bukan karena jam wakerku yang sudah hampir 10 menit mengusik indra pendengaranku mungkin saat ini aku masih terlelap dalam mimpiku. Hahh... lebih baik aku segera bangun kalau tidak_

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Cepat bangun! Jam berapa sekarang eoh? Cepat mandi nanti kau bisa terlambat!"

Aigooo.. Benar bukan, suara cempreng miliknya.. ah bukan, suara powerfullnya sudah berkicau ckck.. selalu seperti ini.

"Iya aku bangun..!" jawabku yang tak kalah kencangnya tanpa mengubah posisi awalku. Berbaring sambil memeluk guling.

Dengan langkah malas sambil mengacak-acak rambut di kepala belakangku tak lupa sesekali aku menguap, ku langkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mandi.

~~ 20 menit kemudian ~~

"Eh eh eh.. Mau kemana eoh? Sarapan dulu!" suara orang yang telah berjasa membangunkanku terdengar saat aku sedang berlari melewati meja makan untuk memakai sepatu yang ada di halaman depan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Nanti saja." Jawabku acuh.

"Ya, hey! Cho Kyuhyun. Sarapan dulu..!" titahnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku bisa jajan di sekolah. Kalau aku sarapan nanti aku telat." Jawabku di sertai alasan tanpa melihatnya dan tetap memakai sepatu.

"Sudah ku peringatkan, kalau bangun itu jangan siang-siang. Menyusahkan saja." Gumamnya sebal yang masih bisa aku dengar tapi tak aku hiraukan.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dari dapur dan membawakan sarapan pagiku; susu + roti bakar kesukaanku. Aku yang telah selesai memakai sepatu berdiri mengambil tasku yang berada di kursi tamu dan melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Ini makan dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak mau. Aku berangkat." Pamitku.

"Kyuhyun, setidaknya minumlah susumu!" Ucapnya bersikeras memaksaku.

"Arra.." ucapku mengalah

Glek.. glek..

"Ini, aku berangkat." Pamitku setelah meminum 2 teguk susuku lalu memberikan gelas yang masih berisi susu kepadanya dan segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk kesekolah.

SCHOOL

Bruk!

Ku letakkan tas ku di atas meja

"Haaahh.." desahku setelah ku duduki kursi belajarku.

Mejaku ini sangat istimewa, tempatnya strategis, baris ke 2 dari meja guru dan 4 bangku ke belakang dari depan, dari sini juga melalui jendela yang berada di sisi kiriku aku bisa melihat siswa-siswi yang lain yang sedang berolahraga maupun hanya berjalan melewati lapangan. Ku letakkan ke dua tanganku di atas meja dan tangan kananku ku tegakkan, lalu memposisikan kepalaku sedikit ke samping dan ku lemaskan sehingga pipi kananku bertemu dengan tangan kananku yang ku jadikan sanggahan, pandanganku menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Jika di pikir-pikir dia itu kenapa cerewet sekali?

Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi aku bosan mendengarnya berkicau setiap pagi, walau tak sering tapi banyangkan dari aku kelas 5 SD sampai dengan saat ini di usiaku yang ke 18 tapi dia masih memperlakukanku layaknya seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun.

Cho Ahra, aigoo.. mengapa aku menyebut namanya? Sungguh aku tidak suka dengan semua perlakuannya selama ini.

"Kyuhyun~a, bangun!" seru suara seseorang di dalam kamarku.

"Kyu, bangun! Hey bangun!" kali ini aku merasa tubuhku di guncang.

"Ya! BANGUN! Sudah jam berapa ini!?" pekiknya sambil mengguncang tubuhku lebih keras.

"Aish.. Arra.. arra!" jawabku yang enggan membuka mata.

"Kyuhyun~a, bangun!" ucapnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hhmmm, iya. Sudah sana-sana! Aku sudah bangun." Usirku sambil menghentakkan kakiku lalu mendorong noonaku dengan kaki agar beranjak dari kasurku yang ia duduki.

"Aduh.." Rintihnya lirih, siapa suruh dia mengganggu tidurku?

Dia beranjak dan segera keluar kamarku, tapi saat di ambang pintu ia berbalik dan berkata

"Jangan tidur lagi! langsung mandi. Noona tunggu di bawah ya.." dengan lembut dan diiringi senyum tipis nan indah.

"Oper kemari!" seru ku pada salah satu temanku yang sedang menggiring bola.

Di memberikanku umpan cantik di tambah posisiku yang bebas dengan mudahnya aku mendang bola tersebut dan..

"GOL!" pekikku dan beberapa temanku bahagia.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri temanku yang memberikan umpan tadi, namanya Donghae dan kami saling tos lalu saling menubrukan bidang dada kami bersamaan. Sampai seketika kebahagianku luntur..

"Kyuhyun.. Ayo pulang!" seru seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 14 tahun itu.

"Aku akan pulang nanti." Jawabku dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaraku karena jarakku yang terbilang cukup jauh darinya.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore, mainnya bisa besok lagi!" pekiknya lagi.

Akh, kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat.

"Ayo! Di suruh ayah pulang, nanti ayah marah." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hae, aku pulang ya. Besok kita main lagi." Pamitku.

"Tenang saja, yang lain pasti mengerti." Ujar Donghae.

"Iyakan teman-teman?" tanyanya kemudian kepada yang lain.

"Yoi.." jawab Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kangin, Kibum, dan Leeteuk serempak.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri noonaku dan berjalan mendahuluinya

"Memangnya ayah akan marah?" tanyaku sambil berjalan.

"Tadi ayah berpesan seperti itu, jika saat ayah menelepon kembali kau belum pulang jangan salahkan noona jika kau di marahi." Jelasnya.

"Siapa yang peduli." Jawabku acuh tanpa menoleh ke noona.

"Kalau di kasih tau baik-baik malah membantah." Gumamnya.

"Biarin." jawabku.

Dan saat si depan pintu gerbang aku melanjutkan langkahku hingga melewati pagar rumah.

"Ya! Mau kemana lagi heoh?"

"Jajan!" ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan dan langsung berlari. Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengarnya berteriak

"Jangan lama-lama!"

dia kira aku ini tidak bisa pulang sendiri, mengganggu orang yang sedang main saja, mau jajan sampai di ingatkan lagi.

Ck, dasar menyebalkan..

"Noona, habis dari mana?" tanyaku saat noonaku telah masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Supermarket." Jawabnya dan langsung duduk di sampingku yang sedang bermain PS.

Sreeek..

Bunyi bungkus makanan yang terbuka aku sempat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil fokus bermain.

"Makanan." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah.

Aku mempause permainanku dan memposisikan diriku berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya setelah tahu maksud dari tatapan mataku.

"Minta.." ucapku manja.

"Beli sendiri! Enak saja." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ayolah noona, sedikit saja." Pelasku.

"Tidak mau!" tegasnya sambil menjauhkan makanan yang iya pengang. Karena kesal aku kembali bermain PS tapi sebelumnya,

"Sana! Sana! Ngapain di sini?!" usirku sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar bangkit dari sofa yang ku duduki. Noona hanya bedecak sebal lalu menggeser posisi duduknya agar jauh dariku.

"Sana! Untuk apa noona di sini?! Pergiii!" pekikku kesal sambil mendorong tubuhnya dengan kakiku.

"Ya! Hanya bercanda saja. Ini mau tidak?" ucapnya yang memhampiriku sambil menyodorkan makanannya.

"Tidak mau!" jawabku sebal.

"Ya ampuun.. Begitu saja sudah ngambek. Baiklah ini noona belikan satu untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menaruh makan yang masih terbungkus rapat di sampingku.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau!" ucapku sambil melempar makanan yang di berikan noona ku entah kemana dan kembali fokus bermain.

"Ckck, kau ini. Di tawari tidak mau, di beri malah di buang. Tadi saja minta. Dasar." Dumelnya.

"Biarin." Gumamku.

"Ya sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu Kyuhyun~a." Ucapnya mengalah dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Jangan main terus. Ingat belajar, besok kau ada ujian akhir semester, kau mau tinggal kelas di kelas 8 eoh?" ucapnya.

"Iya.. BAWEL." Gumamku dengan penekanan di kata BAWEL.

Dan pada saat dia benar-benar pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, aku melihat ke samping bawah kiriku, ada makanan yang aku lempar tadi.

"Ee? Noona..." gumamku amat pelan sambil tersenyum tipis dan membuka bungkusan makanan tadi lalu memakannya.

"WOY!" seru seseorang sambil menepuk bagian belakang tubuhku tepatnya di bagian tulang selangka kanan.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan memberikan tatapan geramku kepada orang yang saat ini tengah duduk di depanku sambil menampakkan deretan giginya yang siap aku ketuk dengan palu.

"Kau lagi. Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya." Ucapku tanpa mengurangi ketajaman tatapan mataku padanya.

"Iie, akukan telah berteman dengan rajanya setan, untuk apa aku takut." Ucapnya tenang.

"Cih.."

"Aigoo, aku hanya bercanda Kyu.. Kemana sifat evilmu? Ku dengar kau tak lagi mengerjai Siwon and The Geng ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani, aku hanya bosan. Tak aja objek yang baru. Kalian-kalian lagi." Ucapku malas.

"Emm, benar. Aku saja sampai di permalukan satu sekolah karena ulahmu yang mengguyurku dengan air sehingga bajuku harus di keringkan." Keluh Donghae.

"Haha.. Itu bukan ulahku, aku hanya memberikan ide, yang melakukan kan Siwon and the geng. _(yang terdiri atas Siwon, Leeteuk, Kibum, Kangin, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook) _"belaku.

"Tetap saja kau yang menjemur pakaianku di lapangan sekolah." Kesalnya.

"Supaya cepet kering."

"Lalu kau menyuruhku mengambilnya dengan keadaan tubuh atasku yang hanya memakai kaus dalam!"

"Itukan bajumu, masa iya aku yang mengambilnya. Lagi pula saat itu keadaan sepikan?" belaku lagi dengan senyum 2 jari.

"Awalnya, sampai seketika lapangan ramai oleh anak-anak yang ingin berolahraga."

"Wkwkwk.. Itu ulah Ryeowook dan Kibum."

"Mengapa kau membawa-bawa mereka?" Donghae semakin penasaran memancing temannya yang di kenal sangat evil.

"Karena mereka yang memberitahu bahwa lapangan tidak di pakai jadi mereka bisa memakai lapangan. Dannn.. Kibum bilang ruang olah raga sedang ada perbaikan, mereka percaya.." beberku.

"Tetap saja kau dalangnya!" tuduh Donghae kesal.

"Ditambah lagi.. saat itu aku sempat melihat blitz kamera dari arah semak-semak. Atau cuma perasaanku saja?" lanjut Donghae.

"Hahaha.. itu benar Hae, aku masih menyimpan fotonya." Ucapku diiringi seringai nakal dan memberikannya kerlingan genit.

"Nde?" kejut Donghae.

"Itulah akibatnya berteman dengan rajanya setan." Bisikku tepat di depan wajahnya sambil menampakkan senyum evilku. Donghae sempat bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutannya saat ini, hihihi..

"K–kau.. Ah sudahlah. Kau melamunkan gadis itu?" tebak Donghae yang menggodaku.

"Siapa?" bingungku.

"Aaa.. Nami." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh, dia. Cewe kutu buku, kuper, tak berpenampilan menarik?" tebakku.

"Hei, hei perkataanmu itu sungguh lugas sekali Cho Kyuhyun.." katanya sambil sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Hehe, tapi itu kenyataan bukan."

"Benar. Bukannya sama dengan kakakmu?"

"Nde? Noonaku? Emm.. Mungkin, tapi noonaku lebih baik." Ungkapku sambil mengambil buku yang berada di dalam tasku.

Brak!

Donghae menggebrak meja, karena hal itu aku mengengok ke arahnya dengan posisiku miring ke samping dan tanganku yang berada di dalam tas.

"Jadi.. kau membelanya heh?" goda Donghae setelah menggebrak meja dan mencondongkan badannya ke arahku.

Reflek aku langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ish, dasar Ikan asin. Siapa yang membelanya?! Aku hanya.. hanya.." ucapku terbata.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula kakakmu memang cantik, buktinya saja seorang Kim Kibum jatuh hati pada kakakmu." Puji Donghae.

"Noonaku tak akan jatuh hati pada playboy cap kapak sepertinya." Jawabku sinis.

"Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?" tantang Donghae.

"Tidak akan!" jawabku tegas.

"Kau yakin?" goda Donghae

"Jika sampai itu terjadi aku akan merusaknya. KAU PUAS!" emosiku membuncah.

Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Donghae di kelas dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat favoritku.

.

.

Home

"Aku pulang.." salamku sedikit berteriak saat memasuki rumah. Sepi~, kemana noona?

"Noona? Ahra noona?" pekikku sambil mengitari dapur, ruang tamu dan kamarnya. Nihil.

"Cha.. Pasti dia belum pulang dari kampus." Tebakku bermonolog ria.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur setelah melepas sepatu yang sedari tadi aku pakai ke dalam rumah dan menaruh tas ku sembarang tempat, saat aku ingin membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil air di dalamnya aku melihat sebuat memo di sana

**_'Kyu, kaka pulang telat. Ayah dan ibu juga akan pulang malam, jika ingin makan ada mie di laci dapur. Ok!_**

**_Salam manis_**

**_you're noona ^^'_**

begitulah kira-kira yang tertulis di sana.

07.35 pm

Kriiiuukkk~

_'Ah, cacing-cacing dalam perutku berdemo sejak tadi. Ngomong-ngomong sudah jam segini noona belum pulang juga. Kalau aku menunggunya pulang aku bisa mati terlebih dahulu.'_ Batinku.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan keluar kamar, aku berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan memilih duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan tv.

"Aku pulang...!" sapa seseorang yang ku kenal sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Noona, kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil bergumam sebagai jawaban dan menuju ke kamarnya. Aku kembali menghadap ke tv walau sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah makan~

Clekek..

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Noona.." panggilku manja.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya yang ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Lapar~" rengekku dengan puppy eyes yang gagal.

Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu sedetik kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berkata, "Ayo, noona juga lapar. Kau temani noona ya.." pintanya.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali dengan semangat dan mengikutinya ke dapur, melihatnya memasak, haha..

Tak butuh waktu lama masakan yang di buat noonaku sudah jadi. Sejak tadi aku memperhatikannya memasak aku jadi teringat bahwa sebenarnya aku merindukan masakannya, cerewetnya dan perhatiannya. Ah, sudahlah ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku tidak suka tapi kenapa aku rindu akan hal tersebut?

"Kyu, cepat di makan mumpung masih hangat." Ucapnya lembut yang membuat lamunanku pecah.

"Eh, i–iya.." jawabku kikuk. Lalu mengambil sumpit untuk memakanan yang ada di depanku. Untuk sesaat aku tak langsung memakan makanan yang ada di sumpitku yang tinggal masuk ke mulut, aku memperhatikannya dan wajah noonaku yang berada di sebrang meja makan yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

_'Gomawo noona, gomawo untuk semuanya. Aku sadar aku membutuhkan noona di sisiku, sebagai pelindungku, penyemangatku, dan pewarna hari-hariku selama 18 tahun ini. Selain Ibu kau adalah orang yang terbaik noona. Saranghae..'_ batinku.

Dan tanpa terasa ke dua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil yang tulus.

"Em, apa yang kau lihat. Aaa noona tahu noona cantik, tak usah memperhatikan noona seperti itu." Ucapnya narsis seletah mempergokiku memperhatikannya. Aku langsung memasukkan makanan yang sejak tadi aku diami di depan mulutku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Heh, noona percaya diri sekali. Noona itu tidak cantik." Ujarku dengan nada sedikit mengejeknya.

"Eh.. Buktinya temanmu Kibum mengejar-ngejar noona." Belanya lagi.

"Berarti matanya sudah tak normal." Jawabku.

"Ish kau ini. Makanannya enak tidak?" tanyanya yang mengubah topik.

"Tidak!" jawabku cuek sambil memasukan makanan ke mulutku.

"Tidak enak tapi tetap di makan." Ledeknya.

"Itu karena aku lapar." Jawabku malu bercampur kesal. Aigoo..

"Kekeke, ternyata adik noona ini sedang kelaparan rupanya." Ucapnya sambil menyubit pipiku gemas.

"Aw, noona.." rajukku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Noona hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikapku yang seperti anak berusia 7 tahun.

Aku tersenyum simpul, dan kami melanjutkan makan malam kami yang penuh dengan kehangatan ini. Walau tanpa ayah dan ibu yang sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka sehingga tak jarang mereka harus meninggalkan anak-anaknya, asalkan ada noona aku percaya bahwa hari-hariku akan terus berwarna.

**FIN**

**Akhir kata terimakasih..**

**See you soon**


End file.
